Remus Lupin's Visit
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Harry has recently been adopted by his Potions teacher, Severus Snape, and is living with him at Snape Manor. What will happen when Severus is forced to spend the day with Remus Lupin, Harry's boyfriend, at Snape Manor with Harry?


Harry smiled as he flopped on his bed after taking another swim in the pool. Reflecting back on the past few months, a swelling of love warmed him as he thought of the man who had adopted him, Severus Snape. Harry was currently living at Snape Manor and his boyfriend, Remus Lupin, would be visiting him today.

Unfortunately for Remus, the Slytherin despised the werewolf. Remus didn't mind, he neither liked nor disliked Severus. But since Severus loved Harry, he had agreed to let Remus visit briefly.

The doorbell rang-at last-and Harry jumped up. He almost fell down the Chinese staircase and he almost tripped in his hurry towards the door. He hadn't seen Remus since school let out. "Remy!" Harry gasped, as if it was a surprise that he was here, and he wrapped his arms around Remus's neck and kissed him full on the mouth in front of an already irritated Severus.

Severus groaned. "Lupin. What a surprise."

"You know I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Severus," Remus said as he entered Snape Manor, exchanging a grin with Harry at the exasperated stare in Severus's eyes.

"You know you can't tell me what to do in my own house," Severus retorted in the same tone, and Remus chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his young boyfriend.

"Care to go for a swim, love?" Harry asked, and Remus nodded.

"Let me change," said Remus, and disappeared towards the direction of the bathroom.

"Severus, please be nice to him," Harry begged. "I can't stand seeing the two people I love fight."

Severus snorted.

"Please?" Harry grinned up at his new father. "What happened to loving me and promising to do _anything _for me?"

A sigh. "Okay, I'll be nice to him," Severus groaned. "But after he leaves promise we can spend time _alone_. _Without Remus_."

"Promise," Harry agreed, and hugged Severus. Remus came back out then and Severus followed the couple out to the pool. Severus looked as though he wanted to swim but wouldn't when Remus was there, and this amused Remus and he patted Severus on the back. Unfortunately for Severus, the side of the pool was slippery and he lost his balance, causing the Slytherin to fall into the pool fully clothes.

Harry burst out into fits of laughter, unable to control himself. Severus's head popped out of the water, and Remus immediately backed away from the edge of the pool so Severus couldn't grab his feet and yank him in, as he had once done in school.

"Thinking ahead, are we?" Severus raised an eyebrow at Remus, and Harry snickered. All of a sudden Remus scooped Harry up in his arms and jumped into the pool.

"Hey!" Harry protested, punching Remus playfully. "I can jump myself, thank you very much!"

"GET THE DOG AWAY FROM ME. NOW," Severus growled as Remus headed for the shallow end.

That was the end of Harry. Whatever control he previously had was gone, and he laughed so hard tears streamed down his cheeks. Severus and Remus stared-they'd never seen the boy they loved that out of control.

"Enjoying ourselves?" Remus questioned, and picked Harry up and dunked him back into the water. Harry only had a couple seconds to get his breath back until Remus threw him to Severus, who caught him and then tossed him back to Remus.

"What is this, monkey in the middle?" Harry managed to say as Remus caught him again and kissed him.

"I'm getting out now," Severus insisted, and trudged into the house after grabbing a towel.

"He's going to change," Harry predicted at the guilty look in his boyfriend's eyes. "You are so hot," he added to distract Remus, and it worked. Remus gathered Harry in his arms and soon they were heavily making out.

"That is disgusting," Severus commented as he got in wearing his bathing suit this time.

"Aw Sev, you're just mad 'cause Draco went to Ireland for the summer and left you behind." Harry grinned at the thought of his friend and Severus, who had really hit it off this year as well as Remus and Harry.

Severus hissed, and Harry only rolled his eyes and swam over to him. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and rested his head under Snape's chin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day went by quickly, and all too soon it was time for Remus to leave. Harry and Remus had, as Harry had been looking forward to, slipped in a brief lovemaking session as they quickly showered together after their swim. "Do you _have _to leave?" Harry asked tearfully as he followed the brunette to the door, still flushed from their quick session in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, my love," Remus apologized, and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth briefly. "Too many Order missions. I'm surprised they even let us have one break today. But I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Harry choked as he hugged Remus and released him, then watched him walk out into the yard. "I love you," he called as Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I love you too," Remus called back, and Harry's gorgeous boyfriend vanished into thin air.

"Alone at last," sighed Severus as he closed the door. He was grinning-which was a rare occasion-but his smile faded when he saw the devastated look on the boy's face. "Oh Harry." Severus sighed and pulled Harry into his arms. "If I know anything, that idiot loves you to pieces." Harry gave Severus a watery smile. "Want to go to that Potions lecture with me tomorrow?"

Harry cried harder yet.

"Okay, so you don't want to go." Severus held onto Harry tightly. "Want me to stay with you tonight? Maybe that will keep the nightmares away." Harry nodded and allowed Severus to wipe the tears from his eyes as he followed the smiling Slytherin upstairs.


End file.
